alas rotas
by miku.lok.99
Summary: una chica a la que le destruyeron la vida dejando solo en su interior odio o eso .. es lo que ella cree...
1. Chapter 1

**hola! n.n bueno este es mi segundo fanfic espero que lo disfruten! :3**

* * *

Dime.. todo fue una simple juego ? Nada de lo que me dijiste o vivimos fue real?.. jajaja y yo que me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi ….es tonto no?

Chica-tu piensas que el y por lo menos te ara caso? Jajaj si seras idiota el se esta riendo con nosotras

No..no.. es cierto

Me decía una y otra vez ….tapando el sol con un dedo … siempre hacia lo mismo no quería… darme cuenta de la realidad… de que.. nunca existio nada…

"_**Señores pasajeros aterrizaremos en parís Francia en unos instantes favor de abrochar sus cinturones gracias por viajar en aerolíneas atk"**_

Esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta que ya llegaba a mi destino abroche mi cinturón como decia la señorita y en unos minutos ya me encontraba bajando del avión para ir a recoger mis maletas

Mi nombre es Aika que significa flor del amor …que ironico… tengo el cabello color negro ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos celestes con un toque verdoso… mi mirada?.. la gente dice que mi mirada es vacia como si no reflejara sentimientos pero.. no siempre fui asi…

Porque estaba en avión con destino a Francia? Según mis padres por mi bien... todo por un chico.. la persona de la que estuve enamorada por mas de 7 años…

*recuerdo*

Mama-hija... ya no puedes estar asi…

Papa-Aika... viviras en parís con tu prima

Mama-este es por tu bien hija

*fin del recuerdo*

Por mi bien… por mi bien.. resonaba esa oración en mi mente a cada momento…

¿?-aika! Por aquí aika!

Voltee reconociendo la voz de mi prima rosalya…

rosalya-aika!

Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me dejaba sin aire

Aika-hola ros...estoy feliz de volverte a ver

Rosa-te extrañe aika! Me alegre mucho al enterarme que vivirias conmigo en Francia!

Seguimos conversando hasta que llegamos a un carro color negro en el cual un chico de cabellos del mismo color y vestimenta victoriana estaba arrecostado

Rosalya-Aika el mi novio leigh

Leigh-mucho gusto señorita

Aika-igualmente

Leigh subio las maletas al auto mientras que yo entraba junto con rosalya el trayecto fue un poco largo al llegar vi que era una casa de color blanco de 3 pisos

Aika-gracias por traerme

Leigh-no es de nada bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo una reunión con otros diseñadores

Rosalya- cuidate leigh

Se despidieron dándose un beso… mientras que yo la esperaba en la puerta de la casa

Rosalya- espera

Dijo sacando una llave abriendo la puerta

Rosalya-ven te enseño tu cuarto aika

Solo me limite a seguirla al llegar era un cuarto bastante elegante

Rosalya-la puerta de la derecha es tu baño y el baño del segundo piso esta al fondo del pasillo

Aika-gracias ros..

Rosa-no tienes por que agradecerme aika

Aika-no.. gracias por aceptarme en tu casa gracias por ser mi mejor amiga..

Rosa-aika.. yo siempre estare para ti

Dijo dándome un abrazo.. rosalya sabia todo lo que había sucedido .. ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar…

Rosa-ya basta de estar triste.. vamos a comprar ropa!

Aika-jajaj esta bien ros

Es alentador ver que a pesar de todos los problemas que podíamos pasar rosalya siempre sabia como sacarme una sonrisa… toda la tarde estuvimos de compras buena mejor dicho rosa ya que quería entrar a cada tienda de ropa que encontrara

Rosa-ahh! Eso estuvo divertido!

Aika- creo que as sobre girado la tarjeta ros

Rosa-no.. o eso espero

Las dos comenzamos a reir como ya se hacia de noche volvimos a la casa para descansar mañana entrare a un nuevo instituto lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no estare cerca de esas personas de nuevo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

Niño-dejenla tranquila!

¿?-no te metas viktor!

Viktor... viktor...

Viktor-te encuentras bien?

Aquella sonrisa... esa que me calmaba en unos instantes

Viktor- prometeme que siempre seremos mejores amigos aika!

Esa promesa... que isimos de niños...

Rosalya-aika! Despierta se nos hace tarde para el instituto!

Me levante de mi cama aun con esos pensamientos en la mente viktor... porque... porque... me meti a la ducha abriendo el grifo dejando que el agua fria despejara mi mente sali del baño poniendo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo

Aika-te odio... a los 2...los odio

Fue lo unico que dije antes de bajar para desayunar con rosa

Rosa-al fin apareces! Ven desayuna rapido faltan 20 minutos para el instituto

Aika-ok ok

Tome la leche de un sorbo agarre mi mochila meti mi psp con mi celular y me diriji a la puerta para salir con rosa

Rosa-aika ...as tomado tus pastillas antes de salir?

Aika-mi mama te lo a contado todo?

Rosa-no... solo el accidente y que estuviste hospitalizada por 2 meses... aika no me engañes... se perfectamente que no fue un accidente

Aika- prefiero no hablar de eso ahora

Rosa-esta bien...mira! Ese es el instituto!

En verdad era bastante grande y bonita

Rosa-tienes que ir a la sala de delegados

Aika-que mala eres piensas dejar a tu pobre prima abandonada?

Dije en un tono melancolico

Rosa-bien bien te dejo frente a la sala de delegados

Caminamos hasta un aula que decia sala de delegados

Rosa-adios! Te veo en claces!

Solo alce mi brazo en forma de despedida

*pumm*

Se escucho un gran golpe dentro de la sala abri la puerta y lo unico que vi fueron un monton de papeles tirados por todos lados hasta que entre todos esos papeles pude ver una cabellera rubia o mas bien un chico rubio sepultado por todos esos papeles

Aika-te encuentras bien?

Rubio-s..si eso creo *sobandose la cabeza*

Me agache para comence a recoger los papeles dispersos una vez que termine me levante

Nath-gracias mi nombre es nathaniel

Aika-el mio es aika

El chico se volteo encontrandonos uno frente al otro

Nath-esto... tu horario se a combinado con los demas pero creo que te tocaba en el salon b

Aika-donde es eso?

Nath-ven te lo muestro

Salimos del salon llegando a un salon con un letrero que decia salon b

*toc**toc*

¿?-puede pasar!

Nath-espera aika

Me quede fuera del salon esperando alguna señal para entrar

Nath-pasa

entre al salon pude ver de reojo que la mayoria estaba distraida

Prof-atencion alumnos! Oidia ingresa una nueva estudiante puede presentarse..

Aika-mi nombre es aika valsher

Profesor-bueno puede sentarse donde desee señorita

Me dirigi a uno de los pupitres que se encontraba al lado de rosa

Rosa-llegas tarde primita

Aika- tube un pequeño problema

Las claces de lenguaje no se me hacian dificiles asi que saque mi psp para poder jugar un rato

"Zo096 le a mandado un desafio hace 7 minutos"

Una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro la ultima vez quedamos 45 a 67 quiere otra paliza acaso?

Acepte el desafio

*15 minutos despues*

9 a 9 valla a mejorado bastante pero lo siento yo gano...

¿?-noooooooooo!

Aika-pero que..

Ese grito iso que me estremeciera ….provenia del salon de al lado

Profesor-que fue eso?

El profesor salio del salon a ver lo que habia sucedido pero unos minutos despues volvio a entrar y continuo con su clase

*rin**rinnn*

Profesor-pueden salir

comence a recojer mis cosas no sabia en que salon me tocaba ahora voy a tener que pedirselo a nathaniel

Aika-*suspira*donde estara?

¿?-devuelmela alexis!

Alexis-no! Por haber gritado en plena clase y hacerme manchar mi polo nuevo!

Conque ese chico era el que grito...

¿?-no lo entiendes?! Tengo que vencerlo!

Alexis-te lo dare en la casa

El peli azul se metio a un salon mientras que el otro se quedo parado... se nota que esta frustrado

Aika-toma

Le dije dandole mi psp

¿?-eh? Gracias!

Nath-aika! Te estuve buscando!

Aika-yo tambien me puedes dar mi horario?

Nath-si .. toma son las llaves de tu taquilla y tu horario

Aika-gracias

Nath-esto... si ..si...necesitas algo puedes pedirme ayuda va..vale?

Aika-esta bien

Quiero algo de comer umm.. no veo a rosa creo que comere sola...

Comence a buscar la cafeteria hasta que por fin la encontre ... chocolate! Fuu tranquila aika... me compre 2 barras de chocolate ... ahora.. a donde voy?

Comence a recorrer el instituto hasta que encontre un gran arbol

Aika-esto se ve comodo...

Trepe facilmente el gran arbol echandome en una de las ramas mas altas

Aika-porque lo hiciste viktor... confie ciegamente en ti y en ….dimitry...

Cerre mis ojos aguantando una lagrima prometi no volver a llorar por ellos.. nunca mas...

Poss castiel

Lys-castiel as visto mi libreta?

Cast-no

Lyz-estoy seguro de haberla dejado por a-

Rosa-lys castiel! An visto a mi prima?

Cast-te refieres a la nueva?

Rosa-si ella! La as visto?

Cast-que obtengo a cambio?

Rosa-respondeme! Estoy preocupada! Tengo miedo que le pase algo!

Lyz-como que?

Rosa-*suspira*solo necesito encontrarla rapido

Rosalya salio del salon en verdad si parece preocupada hey que es eso? Creo que se le cayo..un frasco de pastillas bifotosifol? ...

Lys-ire a buscarla en la terraza

Cast-espera... ese de la ventana no es tu libreta?

Lys-con que hay estaba...

Me levante de la silla ya ivan a comenzar las clases y no queria escuchar los sermones del profesor.. me dirigi debajo de mi árbol en el jardín trasero casi nadie iva hay

Cast-y estas pastillas para que se-un liston?

Alse la mirada de donde habia caído el liston y pude ver a una chica de cabellos negros durmiendo… que hace esa chica hay? Espera.. no es la nueva?

Cast-oie! Novata!

Aika-eh?

La chica se paro en el árbol esta loca se quiere matar?! Antes de que pudiera decir ya había saltado

Cast-estas loca te quieres matar?!

Aika-no te preocupes pelirrojo

Cast-no me estoy preocupando!- dije con un tono rosa en mis mejillas.. espera …porque diablos me sonrojo?!

Aika-vale vale pues adiós pelirrojo

Se fue corriendo con dirección al instituto

Cast-valla novata… es...interesante…

* * *

**gracias por los reviews isa96magica! y m3xiiii!**


	3. anuncio

Hola! Bueno primero disculpen por no subir capítulos u.u es que e estado bastante ocupada con concursos y al final gane! :D pero mi próximo concurso es el jueves así que a partir de la próxima semana estaré libre y subiré más capítulos! *-* gracias por leer! C:


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! hola! xD volví! bueno apartir de ahora subiré 2 cap a la semana o mas si mi imaginación me lo permite ;3 bueno espero que disfruten este cap :D**

* * *

Salí del patio delantero… quería estar sola… había soñado con alguien... Que sé que no volveré a ver…

Aika-¿aula de música?

Entre a aquel salón toda mi atención se desvió a un hermoso piano a un lado del salón… antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentada dispuesta a tocar…

Aika-Me acostumbré a vivir sólo por tí...sólo por tí.  
Ver el amanecer y oír cómo te despiertas, pero no conmigo...  
Llegó a ser para mí tan fácil respirar en la ventana abierta y repetirle sólo una cosa:

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno  
estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.  
Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora  
No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.  
No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.  
Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.  
Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.  
No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

*recuerdo*

¿?-¡nunca permitiré que te hagan daño!

*fin del recuerdo*

En Enero la lluvia gris golpeó su ventana.  
Y aunque no me abrace a mí, espero que todavía me recuerde.  
Que diga mi nombre en voz alta por error.  
Espero que en silencio me recuerde.  
Pero afuera la maldita lluvia está quemando los faroles.  
Mi dulce niño, siento tanto este temblor.  
Y aunque a través de las lágrimas susurre un silencioso "Adios"  
No olvides, no olvides.

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno  
estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.  
Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora  
No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.  
No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.  
Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.  
Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.  
No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

*recuerdo*

¿?- aika solo fue un juego ¿acaso creyeron que me la tome enserio?

*fin del recuerdo*

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno  
estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.  
Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora  
No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.  
No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.  
Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.  
Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.  
No lo pierdas...

Aika-*suspira*

no llorare.. se lo prometí…lo prometí… frente a la tumba de saly

*recuerdo*

Aika-¡saly! Escúchame… por favor…saly… no.. no me..m..me dejes saly..

Sally-n..no llores…

Aika-saly …resiste ya va a venir la ambulancia..

Sally-a..aika… n..no llores…

Aika-n..no llorare… pero…re..resiste..

Sally-pro..prome..teme..lo

Aika-te lo prometo... pero por favor resiste..

Sally-que.. bu..eno.. cuídate..aika…

Aika-no..no hables descansa…

Sally-a..adios..aika…

Aika-¡no! ¡Sally! ¡abre los ojos!¡Sally!¡despierta Sally!¡no me dejes!¡Sally! porfavor.. no me ..dejes… Sally… ¡SALLY!

*fin del recuerdo*

Yo debí morir… no ella…

Mire mi muñeca donde estaba una pulsera que en el medio tenía 2 corazones.. Sally me lo dio y me dijo que cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada …gravara su nombre en uno de los 2 corazones y en otro el mio…me levante del piano … ese instrumento me traía muchos recuerdos… quería por el momento estar lejos de la sala de música..

Bueno ire al patio trasero hasta que sea hora de volver a casa…

Aika-ay…

Agarre mi pecho recostándome un poco en un árbol...maldita sea…

Aika-mal..mal..dita….sea…

Espere a que mi respiración se regulara…

Aika- debo tener cuidado..

Me levante lentamente del árbol tengo que volver a casa o rosa se preocupara..


	5. Chapter 5

**hola :3 iva a subirlo ayer pero me mandaron a dormir temprano -3- pero volví! aquí les djo este nuevo cap x3**

* * *

Rosa-¡aika! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi aprisionándome en sus brazos

Aika-lo siento rosa me distraje…

Rosa-esta bien… toma aquí tengo tus pas-¡¿eh?! No están…

Rosa se notaba triste… no quería verla así por unas simples pastillas..

Aika-no te preocupes rosa yo tengo otro frasco de pastillas en mi maleta

Rosa-¿enserio? Perdóname por haberlas perdido…

Aika-no hay problema rosa..

Rosa-¡de verdad! E quedado con leigh para ir a la tienda esta tarde vuelvo en la noche

Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Aika-ten cuidado…

Rosa salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa… como me gustaba verla tan feliz..

Aika-bueno… vamos a ver que puedo preparar…

Me dirigí a la cocina a ver el refrigerador… mmm… creo que se le a olvidado hacer las compras…

Aika-bueno no tengo nada que hacer… mejor voy a comprarlas yo de pasada también compro las pastillas

Subí a mi habitación y me puse un vestido negro con detalles en blanco unas sandalias amarre mi cabello en una cola alta acomodando un poco mi flequillo

Aika-¿eh? ¿Mi cinta? *suspira* se me debe de haber caído…

me mire al espejo… aun tenía esa cara de niña a pesar de mis ojos inexpresivos…

Aika-bueno un poco de maquillaje no me ara mal

Me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas y me puse un brillo labial y salí de la casa con la lista de cosas que comprar

Aika-a ver… veamos… el centro comercial no queda tan lejos…

Comencé a caminar por las calles mirando la lista hasta que comencé a escuchar murmullos

¿?-mira… es muy bonita…

¿?-si… parece una modelo…

¿?-desearía que mi novia fuera igual de bonita…

Fruncí el ceño… lo único que le importa a las personas es el aspecto... malditos superficiales… seguí caminado hasta llegar al supermercado… agarre una canastilla y comencé a caminar por los pasillos…

Aika- a ver… como solo es para esta noche una pasta estará bien…

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigía a la cajera

Aika-¿cho…colates?

Había pasado justo al frente de un pasillo lleno de chocolates… ¡está bien! Lo admito soy una adicta al chocolate!

Me acerque rápidamente a los estantes agarrando muchos paquetes de chocolates...

Aika-mmm... ¿tendrán? ¡ah! Hay están

Me empine agarrando uno de los paquetes de galletas principe

*recuerdo*

Una joven se encontraba arrecostada junto a la fuente de un jardín abrazando sus rodillas tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pero era inútil...

¿?-¿aika?

Aika-de...déjame... sola... por favor...

¿?-no llores...

Dijo alzando su cara y limpiando su mejilla la cual tenía una marca negra

¿?-toma... se que te gusta el chocolate... y espero...que te suba el ánimo...

Aika-gracias... te quiero

Dijo con una gran sonrisa aun con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

*fin del recuerdo*

Aika-*suspira* me pregunto... ¿cómo estarás?... kentin...

Sin darme cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenia de mi antiguo instituto

Aika-bueno con esto bastara...

Me dirigí a la cajera pagando con la tarjeta de crédito...salí del supermercado tenía que ir a la farmacia... solo espero que tengan la pastilla...

Comencé a caminar con 2 bolsas en las manos una para la comida y otra con chocolates

¿?-¡sal de aquí maldito perro!

Escuche un grito adelante mío viendo como un señor salía con un palo persiguiendo a un pequeño cachorro color blanco con un trozo de carne en la boca haciendo que se dirija a la pista

*recuerdo*

Aika-¿wi...wily?

Dijo una niña con lágrimas en los ojos viendo al que fue su perrito el cual estaba tirado a un costado de la acera en un pequeño charco de sangre

*fin del recuerdo*

¡bipppp!¡bipppp!

Solté las bolsas...

Poss castiel

Entre a la última clase la maldita vieja me había pillado y me había obligado a entrar al salón

No veía a rosalya ni a la nueva...

Eche la cabeza para atrás... ella tenía algo... que no se cómo explicarlo... su rostro con rasgos de una niña... sus ojos... eran raros pero... hermosos... no mostraban sentimiento... eran como... dos lagos profundos... ¡¿qué estoy pensando?!

*rin**rinnnn*

Agarre mi mochila dispuesto a irme

Lys-castiel podríamos ensayar en mi casa leigh me a llamado y necesita ayuda con algunas telas

Castiel-ok iré con demonio

Salí del salón con dirección a mi casa

Perro-¡guau!

Castiel-hola demonio

Dije acariciando su cabeza y dejando las llaves en la mesa de la sala

Le di de comer a demonio y me eche en el mueble prendiendo la tv...

*3 horas despues*

Demonio-rrrr¡RAW!

Castiel-que sucede demonio

Dije pasando mi antebrazo por mi cara...

Castiel-¡joder! ¡Me quede dormido!

No me preocupaba llegar tarde al ensayo sino que demonio no haya dejado una "sorpresita" en algún lugar

Le puse su correa y salí de la casa... estaba a 2 cuadras de llegar a la casa de lysandro. Cuando escuche unos gritos seguido de las bocinas de un auto

Demonio-rrrrr¡RAW!¡RAWW!

Una chica estaba tirada a un lado de la acera… demonio me arrastro hasta la chica

Castiel-pero…si es la novata…

Ella al parecer estaba desmayada con un perrito entre los brazos…

Acaso… había salvado a ese perro… callejero del auto?

El cachorro estaba que le lamia la cara … al parecer no tenía heridas graves y no estaba sangrando pero tenía uno que otro raspón

La cargue supongo que leigh sabrá donde vive rosa para llevarla… solté la correa de demonio para que nos siguiera el cachorro también nos comenzó a seguir… la gente que estaba por los alrededores nos miraba supongo que se habrán preocupado…

*ding**dong*

Lys- castiel te estábamos es- ¿eh? ¿Aika?

Castiel-tuvo un accidente

Rosa-¡¿Qué?!

Entre a la casa y tendí a aika en el sofá

Rosa-¡¿q…que le a pasado?!

Leigh- tranquilízate rosa…

Castiel-al parecer quiso proteger que atropellaran a este cachorro

Dije mostrando a un cachorro que parecía más una mota de pelo blanco

Rosa-*suspira* aika…

Dijo acariciándole la frente

Aika-mm… mm… ¿que.. paso?

Poss aika

Ahh…me dolía todo mi cuerpo… con pesadez abrí lentamente los ojos

Aika- mm… mm… ¿que.. paso?

Rosa-¡aika… no me preocupes tanto de nuevo!

Dijo abrazándome muy fuerte

Aika-e..esta bien.. pe..pero de..deja…déjame respirar…

Después de quedarme un rato en la casa del novio de rosa… ella decidió que era hora de irnos nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a la casa pero yo con el perrito en brazos

Rosa-¿Cómo le vas a poner?

Aika-pues… no lo se…mmm… le pondré…¡kuro! Pero... primero pasemos pro la tienda de mascotas rosa... tengo que comprarle algunas cosas

Rosa-pues vamos

Después de unas horas de que rosa terminara de estar tan activa con las cosas que teníamos que comprar al cachorro compramos algunas medicinas para el también…

Rosa-preparare la cena

Dijo rosa entrando a la cocina

Aika-ok…voy a bañar a kuro

Después de bañarlo y bañarme yo bajamos a comer… estaba muy cansada… necesitaba descansar…

Aika-buenas noches kuro..

Kuro-¡guau!

Kuro se acomodó en su cama dando vueltas mientras yo cerraba los ojos… que agitado día…


End file.
